Vasos vacíos
by Nienna Preaker
Summary: No quiere hundirse más en su propia infelicidad, así que gira sobre si mismo y se dirige hacía la barra para pedir otra cerveza, sabe que Marlene y Sirius dormirán juntos esa noche y esta deseoso por no pensarlo más.


**R**emus rueda su mirada hacía James que está hablando de algo que en esos instantes él no es capaz de entender, y asiente mientras en su mente se lleva a cabo una lucha de ideas, a la vez que agudiza su oído para intentar escuchar la conversación que tanto le perturba.

No es capaz de escuchar nada, pese a que se encuentran tan cerca de él, a sólo unos centímetros, Sirius habla casi al oído de Marlene, quien ríe estrepitosamente sujetando su cerveza de mantequilla muy cerca de sus labios, Remus la observa furtivamente, y pese a que lo intenta no puede encontrar nada _llamativo_ en ella, le parece una chica de lo más común y aún así tiene toda la atención de Sirius.

Juguetea con su vaso de cerveza mientras evita mirarlos,le duele verlos así, porque para él todo aquello es eso... triste, él no es de los que siente ira o rabia y en aquella ocasión le hubiera gustado, porque así tal vez podría armarse de valor e ir a buscar un acompañante con el que darle celos a Sirius, o bueno, intentarlo al menos.

Pero eso no ocurriría, él no es capaz de hacer eso, así que se resigna a seguir jugando con el vaso vacío.

Y es cuando Sirius toca la mejilla de aquella chica siente que ha tenido suficiente, quiere irse, no soporta la situación, pero de nuevo se resigna a hundirse más en el asiento, no puede hacer caso a sus instintos y se arrepiente de todo aquello, de haberlos invitado y de haberse sentado a su lado, porque no lo soporta más.

Peter llama su atención, o al menos parte de ella, ya que la otra sigue concentrándose en los dos jóvenes que juegan a entenderse, porque eso es otra cosa, Remus sabe que Marlene no sería capaz de entender a Sirius, él era muy complejo para ella.

—Tengo que irme ya— anuncia el más bajito del grupo levantándose a duras penas de la mesa, sus mejillas están enrojecidas y sus ojos bailan de un lado a otro de la sala mientras busca mantener el equilibrio tras haberse levantando tan rápido.

James se levantan con él y con agilidad sujeta al joven por un brazo.

—Sí, deberíamos irnos ya— finaliza el discurso de Peter— me lo voy a llevar, no vaya a ser que acabe por desmayarse a mitad camino.

James echa una rápida mirada de disculpa a los presentes y encamina a Peter hacía la salida del bar, quien no se lo pone nada fácil con sus movimientos bruscos y sus palabras subidas de tono, que parecen tener un repertorio tan variado como inútil.

Sigue sin poder mirarlos, así que se esfuerza por disimular y sigue mirando el vaso, quien le viera pensaría que aquel simple objeto en realidad se trataba de algo mucho más interesante pues no dejaba de observarlo, aún así sintió las miradas de complicidad entre la chica y el animago.

—Nosotros también nos vamos— habló en voz alta Sirius— se ha hecho tarde

Remus asintió sin despegar la mirada del vaso, el cual ahora reposaba entre sus manos, los dos se levantaron de la mesa y Remus sintió un rápido alivio, si no los veía tal vez no se sentiría más como lo hacía.

Pronto notó como Sirius se detenía frente a él, agachándose lo suficiente para mirarle.

—Ha estado bien— empezó, y Remus se vio en la obligación de mirarle tras tanto tiempo— Ha estado bien esto de tomarnos algo— repitió como si Remus no se hubiera enterado de su anterior frase.

_Claro, al final acabas por marcharte con ella, pesé a que quién te invitó fui yo _piensa sujetándole la mirada, Sirius sonríe y se ve en la situación de imitarle.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí— miente levantándose de la mesa él también— supongo que no nos veremos hasta después de navidad...— tantea y por la mirada que recibe sabe que es así— pues feliz Navidad entonces.

Sirius se despide de él con un choque de manos y Marlene se limita a sonreírle desde la distancia, él sonríe también y evita mirar a Sirius, no quiere hundirse más en su propia infelicidad, así que gira sobre si mismo y se dirige hacía la barra para pedir otra cerveza, sabe que Marlene y Sirius _dormirán _juntos esa noche y esta deseoso por no pensarlo más.


End file.
